Corações despedaçados
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Edward e Bella, corações confusos, doloridos, apaixonados! One Shot participante do projeto One Shot Oculta!


Bom, prometo falar pouco... Afinal, falar muito não faz parte da minha personalidade...rs

Essa O/S foi realmente um desafio. Quando recebi o e-mail com a minha "amiga oculta" e eu vi as fotos e as músicas eu pensei: Me ferrei...kkkkkkkk pq as ideias que eu tinha para as fotos eram ridículas e para as musicas eram meio tristes, e depois dos últimos acontecimentos com R/K aí que eu me lasquei mesmo pois a minha ideia principal era quase igual à "vida real".

Enfim, tirei a ideia da ficc na música:

_letras (ponto) mus (ponto) br (/) the-script (/) 1319291 (/) tradução (ponto) html_

Então quando ele citar a música, se quiserem podem escutar ela!

E a minha amiga oculta é a... TAN TAN TAN TAAAAANNNNN... **_MaahRobsten_**! Que por sinal eu acho que nunca conversamos...rs

Vejamos o que vocês acham disso tudo...rs

.

.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Corações despedaçados._

_._

Certo, vamos ver como será isso. Espero que ajude. Gravador ligado, ok. Água, ok. Bexiga vazia, ok. Frio no estomago, ok.

Vamos começar com essa... uhm.. _coisa_.

"... Uhm... Qual a diferença entre _ser_ feliz e _estar_ feliz? Eu sempre pensei que eu fosse uma pessoa feliz. Sempre foi fácil ser _eu_. Isso até ela aparecer e bagunçar a minha vida.

Agora eu estou em uma cidade maluca, confusa e barulhenta, convivendo com pessoas que mal olham na minha cara, em um emprego de merda e sem _ela_.

Como a minha vida mudou? Eu já te disse, ela apareceu. _Isabella Swan_. Minha amiga de infância, minha renovação, minha ruína e ainda será a minha morte.

Posso estar sendo um tanto quanto dramático, meu sangue tem uma boa quantidade do melodrama de minha mãe Esme, uma mexicana que entrou ilegalmente nos Estados Unidos da America e se infiltrou profundamente no coração do meu pai, Carlisle, o grande médico de Seattle. O par perfeito. Era o que todos julgavam até _ela_ aparecer na minha vida e o posto de "casal vinte" se tornar _nosso._

Foi em 2009 quando Alice, minha irmã caçula, trouxe ela até minha casa com a desculpa de uma tarde com amigos. Emmett, meu irmão mais velho e sua esposa Rosalie também apareceram. Estava tudo tranquilo e eu não havia reconhecido a garota que acompanhava minha irmãzinha, a única coisa que eu soube era que meu coração pareceu sair pela boca a cada olhar que a morena de olhos castanhos direcionava a mim. Ela parecia chateada e até mesmo com raiva. Eu só não sabia _por quê_.

Naquele dia Emmett e Rosalie saíram cedo, pois minha cunhada não estava passando bem, alguns dias depois descobrimos que o primeiro netinho de Carlisle estava a caminho, todos ficamos muito felizes já que esse era o grande sonho do meu irmão e Rose. Paul é um garoto incrível e nem posso acreditar que meu sobrinho já está com quase cinco anos. Mas voltando ao assunto principal, quando Emmett e Rose saíram, Alice também recebeu um telefonema de uma emergência no seu plantão no hospital, ela é enfermeira, muito dedicada por sinal. Naquele dia ela conheceu Jasper o paciente que tinha se envolvido em um acidente de transito e quase perdeu a vida. Alice foi praticamente sua enfermeira particular, pois ninguém conseguia fazê-la deixar o hospital enquanto ele estava lá. Segundo ela, eles tiveram uma conexão instantânea, eu não sei como pois Jasper estava inconsciente, o que importa é que eles estão juntos e felizes até hoje. _Ao contrário de mim_.

Após Alice receber a ligação, a tarefa de deixar Isabella em casa se tornou minha, e aquele nome não me era estranho. Foi então que descobri que Isabella na verdade era Bella, uma garota que me ajudava em inglês, biologia e matemática, na verdade em quase todas as matérias do ensino médio. Como eu não percebi que era ela? Simples, ela estava simplesmente irreconhecível. Bella no colégio era a típica nerd, óculos e aparelhos nos dentes, cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo sempre bagunçado e roupas dois tamanhos maiores que o certo pra ela. Mas ela era uma boa garota, eu gostava dela. E apesar de ser o capitão do time de futebol eu sempre estudava com ela, éramos amigos. Dois adolescentes que se ajudavam. Eu a mantinha segura de se estabacar no chão a todo o momento (nunca vi criatura tão descoordenada) e ela me ensinava a ser inteligente, pois segundo ela, beleza e carisma não salvariam a minha pele. Naquele dia do nosso "reencontro", quando começou o início do que eu achei ser minha renovação e hoje percebo que foi a minha ruína, Bella estava simplesmente outra. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e caiam sobre seus ombros escondendo um pouco da pele alva. Eu posso fechar os olhos que me lembro do tom corado que cobriu seu rosto quando ela percebeu que eu havia lembrado quem era ela. Sua boca vermelha, suas pequenas sardas no nariz arrebitado. Os grandes olhos antes escondidos pelos óculos de aro grosso estavam brilhando com uma luz que eu não poderia descrever e seu corpo, _puta merda_, ela tinha curvas nos lugares certos e eu tinha certeza que ela seria perfeita para mim. O encaixe perfeito, e assim foi.

Você deve estar se perguntando como eu não vi essas mudanças em Bella ao redor do tempo. Bella foi embora de Forks quando terminou o ensino médio. Estudou em Harvard. A garota era um gênio, e todos achavam que ela seria uma grande médica, ou escritora fantástica. Nada disso, Bella escolheu ser uma enfermeira, pois segundo ela a ligação de enfermeira-paciente é melhor que a médico-paciente. Como médico eu não podia concordar, mas ela sempre afirmava: "Eu sempre estarei ao lado do paciente em qualquer momento, nunca à sua frente." Confesso que no fundo eu pensava que ela conseguia fazer poesia com a vida real.

Nosso primeiro encontro "oficial" foi depois de dez dias após o nosso reencontro. Ligações, emails e conversas na varanda da casa dela até altas horas foram essenciais para que eu tivesse a coragem de tentar levar essa nossa amizade ao nível que eu tanto queria. Eu a levei ao Billy, um restaurante a beira mar em uma praia próxima a Forks, La Push, passamos por momentos preciosos, pude segurar sua mão enquanto esperávamos a sobremesa, os olhos de Bella eram espetaculares e naquele dia pareciam brilhar com mais intensidade ainda. Ela estava feliz, eu tenho certeza. E eu? Puta merda, eu estava enfim _completo_.

Com um mês de relacionamento eu sabia que ela era a pessoa por quem eu esperei por longos 27 anos, e não ter enxergado isso na nossa adolescência nos rendeu nossa primeira briga. Eu me culpando por ter ficado tanto tempo longe dela e ela me defendendo dizendo que tudo tinha que ser como era pra ser. Destinos que se cruzam, se separam e se juntam novamente, quem sabe para a eternidade. Bella realmente era uma poetisa. Depois da primeira briga, veio o primeiro sexo, no banco de trás do meu carro e consequentemente o primeiro arrependimento de ter sido de supetão. Eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito pra nós, não que fossemos dois virgens em estado de ebulição, longe disso, mas eu queria que a nossa entrega tivesse sido apenas perfeita, velas, flores e essas outras coisas teriam sido legais para nós. Ela concordou comigo, e a nossa segunda vez foi extraordinária. Uma ligação de _corpos e almas_.

No nosso segundo mês eu estava definitivamente _fudido_. Ficar longe dela era um tormento e ter que viajar a trabalho naquela segunda semana do mês de novembro foi um pesadelo. Naquela viagem eu tomei a decisão de ter Bella pra sempre se ela me quisesse. Comprei o anel mais bonito que eu pude encontrar, algo que estivesse à altura da minha Bella. Fiz planos para um pedido perfeito. Fiquei ansioso por antecedência e enlouquecido de amor sequer lembrei que nós nunca sequer tocamos nesse tipo de assunto. Foi ai que eu me ferrei.

Depois de mais dois meses o anel comprado em Seattle estava guardado em minha gaveta de cuecas. Confesso que hj ele ainda está lá. Depois de tanta coisa, ele voltou a seu lugar de origem.

Ai você se pergunta, porque ele ficou lá? Eu estava bastante decidido não? Sim, eu estava. Mas quando cheguei a Forks, Bella e eu tivemos "a conversa". Não que eu tenha pedido ela, pois como disse, eu planejava algo magistral. Mas acho que por instinto, ou por eu estar dando muito na cara, o assunto casamento apareceu em uma noite três dias depois da minha volta. A opinião de Bella era totalmente contraria à minha. Ela não sonhava com casamento, sequer passava pela sua cabeça um dia vestir um vestido de noiva. Grande ironia o anel de noivado dela, comprado pra ela, pensado pra ela, e que valia um bom dinheiro estar no bolso da minha calça. Eu não me separava dele e tinha a mania idiota de simplesmente apoiar a mão na caixinha com o intuito de verificar a existência do mesmo. Eu era um idiota _apaixonado_.

Essa foi a primeira vez que me decepcionei com Bella. A minha expectativa por casamento estava frustrada. Mas pelo menos ela não se opunha a um dia vir morar comigo. Como o babaca apaixonado que eu era qualquer migalha pra mim estava bom.

Demoraram mais três meses até Bella finalmente vir para minha casa. Lá era mais tranquilo, uma boa casa, com um belo quintal, muito espaço para qualquer coisa que pudéssemos querer. Engraçado foi que a primeira coisa que fizemos foi um planejamento para "batizarmos" todos os cômodos da casa. Isso sim foi muito bom. Uma espécie de "lua de mel". Uma semana praticamente sem sermos vistos. Perfeição aonde eu era dela e ela era _só minha_. Quarto, sala, cozinha, banheiro, jardim, garagem... Tantos lugares que ficaram marcados com o amor que eu sentia por aquela mulher.

Nossa vida juntos foi boa. Durante um ano tudo o que eu fiz foi pensando no bem estar daquela mulher. Hoje eu penso que eu não errei com ela. Eu fiz tudo por ela. Talvez o meu erro fosse isso não? Fazer tudo por alguém que não queria tudo. Não dessa forma. Bella queria as coisas, muitas coisas, mas ela queria conquistar o que pudesse. Acho que pelo fato de ter sido praticamente sozinha a vida inteira ela teve a mente focada em conquistar todas as suas coisas por si mesma. Eu dar simplesmente tudo o que ela poderia querer, ou que ela mencionava ter, se tornou irritante pra ela.

Quando ela foi embora, após uma das poucas discussões que tínhamos, ela me destruiu. A mágoa de ter sido deixado de lado por tentar ser o "homem perfeito" foi grande. Era uma daquelas coisas, éramos felizes, algo incomodou, alguém tomou uma decisão e duas pessoas se separam. Isso acontece muito. Acontece sempre não?

Não fui atrás, e penso que foi mais um erro, mas a forma com que ela saiu me deixou tão desesperado e devastado que eu nunca poderei esquecer. Malas feitas, olhar vazio. Suas palavras me perfurando como adagas: "Você não pode mais me fazer feliz Edward. Eu não consigo mais." Como pode isso? Eu fazia tudo por ela e para ela. O que todos me diziam depois, a explicação mais plausível que todos poderiam me dar é que ela simplesmente nunca me amou. Eu não podia acreditar nisso.

Mas também me sentia um imbecil, pois nunca enxerguei isso.

Todos os toques, todas as formas de amar, todos os sentidos e eu nunca me dei conta que ela nunca disse: Eu te amo. Não que isso fosse extremamente importante. Palavras às vezes podem ser substituídas por ações não é? Eu sempre dizia o quanto eu a amava. A cada bom dia, boa tarde, a cada ligação pra saber como ela estava e a cada despedida. Nunca escutei um: "_Eu também_" .

Meus pais falaram que o que aconteceu foi apenas uma entrega. Onde eu me entreguei de corpo e alma. Fui de cabeça e com o peito aberto, todos os jargões possíveis de se usar nesta condição. _Eu fui dela. Ela não foi minha_. Nunca foi.

Bella foi embora e eu nunca tive notícias. _Até hoje_.

Minha vida se transformou. Tornei-me vazio, sem vida e vivendo no modo automático. Não poderia viver na mesma cidade que ela. Então me mudei. Me transformei em tudo aquilo que não queria. Moro em Chicago, trabalho no maior hospital da cidade e sou o médico mais eficiente e presente neste hospital. Meu salário é um estrondo e não tenho com o que me preocupar. Tenho um carro que é considerado um dos melhores, moro em um dos apartamentos mais estilosos e caros de toda Chicago. Claro que isso parece bom, parece a vida que qualquer médico do mundo pudesse querer. Mas não é a vida que eu planejei pra mim. Eu gostava de como eu era em Forks. Minha casa com o grande quintal, meus pais e meus amigos por perto, o atendimento no hospital, meu consultório aonde eu podia fazer algo por quem realmente precisava. Uma vida tranquila, sem o barulho, a loucura e o desespero que me cercam.

Tive alguns relacionamentos curtos durante este tempo, pra ser sincero foram apenas dois. Mas todas me lembram ela. Não adianta, eu sempre procuro o cheiro dela nos cabelos daquelas que podem até me interessar, mas o cheiro que me atrai não é o certo. Os olhos não são os mesmos. O beijo não é aquele que me excitava como a morte.

As pessoas se separam! São coisas da vida! Eu tenho que seguir em frente!

Ela destruiu meu coração, me deixou estraçalhado por dentro. Um buraco do tamanho de um abismo tinha se formado dentro de mim. Eu duvidava que isso tivesse cura. Até o tempo passar e eu perceber que nesse abismo eu posso construir pontes. Nada será perfeito como era antes. Muitas coisas não serão tão coloridas como eram antes. Mas eu passei a apreciar os tons de cinza que a minha vida se tornou.

Viver no caos após tantos anos fez com que eu me tornasse parte do caos. Meus pais me odeiam por isso. Nunca mais visitar minha cidade natal deixava-os tristes, e mesmo eles falando que _ela _já não estava mais lá, eu nunca consegui voltar. Eu não tenho mais tempo! Vidas a salvar. Hospital a administrar. Modo automático à _viver_. Coração despedaçado à não doer. Porque doeria ver a cidade que eu sonhei viver com ela. A casa que eu tinha com ela. Os lugares que estive com ela. Doía ver Alice sabendo que ela se sentia mal por mim e por ela.

Bella deveria ser esquecida. Bola pra frente.

Agora você deve estar se perguntado o porquê de um idiota igual eu estar te contando a minha história. A questão é a seguinte. Eu não sei o que fazer!

Hoje eu acordei, juntei os cacos de mim mesmo como eu faço todos os dias e me levantei. Pensei pra mim mesmo: "Pronto, acabou! Hoje é o primeiro dia do resto da sua vida e você está pronto para finalmente seguir em frente!".

Liguei para minha mãe. Falei com meu pai. Conversei com Alice. E após tantos anos eu não poderia sentir a dor. _Cura! _O tempo cura tudo, não é isso que dizem?

Sai do meu apartamento e estava me sentindo tão bem que preferi seguir a pé para o hospital. Três quadras. Um bom passeio. Até que cabelos castanhos apareceram na minha visão periférica. O mesmo tom de cabelos que eu me lembrava. Pensei que poderia ser mais alguma das minhas ilusões. Mas eu não poderia deixar de tentar ver se a mulher a dez metros de mim, do outro lado da rua, não era a mesma mulher com quem eu nunca deixei de sonhar nos últimos cinco anos. _E era ela._

Grande merda de ironia do destino. A mesma mulher que eu me vi curado duas horas antes na minha frente. Detalhe. A mesma mulher que me vi curado na minha frente estava muito, mas _muito grávida, e muito linda._

Na hora me lembrei de uma música que Rose adorava cantar para Paul. Eu viva falando pra ela que era uma musica "dor de cotovelo", triste, e depreciativa. Ela retrucava falando que era uma música que descrevia a vida em todos os sentidos e que eu deveria escutar ela por mim mesmo. Confesso que eu escutei algumas vezes e ela me incomodou. Era eu na música. Despedaçado. E agora eu percebo que era eu e Bella na música. Pois enquanto eu estava despedaçado, ela seguiu em frente. Sua vida amorosa não tinha ficado estagnada e frustrada como a minha. E eu sou tão idiota que agora eu não sei o que fazer.

Ver Bella mexeu comigo. Ver Bella grávida de um bebê que não era meu me deixou sem saber o que fazer.

Bella não sabe o estado que ela me deixou. Pelo menos eu imagino isso, já que ela se mudou para longe de Forks logo depois. Bella não sabe o efeito que ela ainda tem sobre mim depois de tanto tempo. Ela não sabe o quanto eu gostaria que o bebê dela fosse o nosso bebê. Isso me assustou.

Mas não posso deixar de me sentir bem com a cara que Bella fez ao me ver. Sim! Eu não fui um bundão e simplesmente saí correndo. Pus minha melhor máscara, eu tinha certeza que meu cabelo estava como a maioria das enfermeiras do hospital adorava e babava. Anos não tendo saco para o amor, me davam horas extras na academia, então e estava muito bem.

A cumprimentei, a elogiei. Perguntas básicas de como estava a vida, como estava seu pai. Aquela coisa sem graça de quando você não vê uma pessoa a muito tempo. Eu não perguntei sobre seu bebê. Nem por um marido. Nada que pudesse voltar a me destruir. Por mais uma ironia do destino Bella mora a uma quadra de distancia de mim, e ela mora aqui desde que saiu de Forks, praticamente desde que _eu_ moro aqui.

Não conseguindo manter minha máscara por muito tempo eu me despedi e achei que poderia muito bem tirar um dia de folga para chafurdar na minha própria merda hoje. Voltei pra casa. Lembrei que minha psicóloga tinha dito que seria bom por pra fora o que quer que estivesse me incomodando, seria bom eu usar um gravador. É, ela disse que seria bom desabafar e depois me escutar, quem sabe eu acharia uma solução para os meus próprios devaneios. Eu desabafaria e depois seria feliz? Estou duvidado disso, mas pelo menos posso levar essa gravação pra ela na próxima consulta que eu certamente marcarei.

A vida é mesmo cheia de surpresas não é? E... Droga, a campainha está tocando. Ótima hora para uma visita surpresa.

- SÓ UM MINUTO, ESTOU INDO!

Aonde eu desligo essa porra de gravador? Alice não tinha nada menos moderno pra me arrumar não? Ela sabe que sou avesso à essas novas tecnologias... Cadê o botão de desliga!? Merda.

- SÓ UM MINUTO, ESTOU INDO! Porque tanta pressa? Alguém está morrendo, só pode! Ou só pode ser Alice pra uma visita surpresa. Pirralha... Chegou na hora certa..."

Edward deixou o gravador de lado e foi em direção da porta com um sorriso torto na boca. Achando que fosse sua irmã Alice, ele estava pronto para contar que tinha visto Bella, nada mais poderia causar dor a aquele pobre coração. Ele achava que finalmente as coisas estavam indo bem.

Pena que ao abrir a porta uma outra pessoa estava o esperando. Era _ela_. Antes que ele se recuperasse do susto de vê-la na sua porta depois de tantos anos, ela disse:

- Não me manda embora Edward, não me deixa ir embora novamente. Por favor. Eu sei que eu não deveria ter te seguido, e eu estou há quinze minutos aqui tentando criar coragem para bater e falar tudo o que eu preciso te falar. Ah e eu to grávida também e eu preciso usar seu banheiro, pois esse bebê adora empurrar a minha bexiga.

Edward não falou nada, apenas abriu espaço para que ela entrasse. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Então indicar o banheiro com a cabeça foi o melhor que ele poderia fazer.

Ela demorou cerca de 5 minutos. Foi o suficiente para que ele se acalmasse e tomasse a decisão de escutá-la.

-Bom Bella, diga o que você tem para me dizer. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver. – Ele torcia para que ela não visse a mentira em seus olhos, o que ele mais queria no momento era que ela fosse embora pra ele continuar a sua "terapia". Superar as coisas. Isso era bom.

- Edward, não me interrompa, eu tenho esse discurso pronto desde que eu saí da sua casa em Forks. Desde que eu fui burra o suficiente para simplesmente sair sem dar alguma explicação.

- Não vou interromper, sou todo ouvidos. Diga. – Ele sentou na poltrona mais próxima e sinalizou que ela fizesse o mesmo, ele não deixaria uma mulher _tão _grávida em pé.

-Eu era muito imatura Edward. Eu queria conhecer o mundo e saber quais eram minhas opções. Eu não dei valor ao que você estava me dando e eu não conseguia me entregar naquela relação como você se entregou por ter medo de não poder conquistar tudo que eu queria. - Edward fez menção de falar alguma coisa mas ela o cortou antes que ele começasse – Eu sei que eu errei em apenas sair. Sei que eu poderia ter apenas conversado com você e nos poderíamos nos entender. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que você me aceitaria como eu sou e eu acabaria deixando as coisas como estavam. Nós não seríamos felizes Edward. Eu não poderia te fazer feliz antes de tentar fazer as coisas do meu jeito, foi assim a minha vida inteira e eu não conseguiria mudar tão fácil assim.

- Você me destruiu Bella. – Aquela frase calou Bella. – eu te dava tudo, queria apenas o seu bem e você não se importou em simplesmente sair pela porta. Apenas me disse que eu não poderia te fazer feliz? Que você não conseguia mais ficar comigo? Obrigado Isabella. Você destroçou tudo aquilo que eu mais amava. Você destruiu o amor que eu tinha por você, você destruiu a minha convivência familiar, _você destruiu a minha vida._

- Eu sei disso. Só que eu me destruí também Edward! Olha pra mim! O que você vê? Uma mulher grávida, feliz, estabilizada? Não Edward! Eu sou uma infeliz que deixou pra traz o amor da sua vida por causa da estupidez de querer fazer as coisas por si só, de tentar ser independente e magistral! Grande merda Edward. Eu joguei fora você pra depois não conseguir mover a minha vida sem conseguir _pensar_ em você. Então quando eu percebi que não podia viver sem você e fui atrás pra implorar o seu perdão eu não te encontro mais! Alice me virou as costas e eu não pude suportar o olhar de tristeza dos seus pais quando me viam. Resultado, eu fui para o único lugar aonde eu não imaginei ver você. Aonde eu poderia tentar te esquecer! Mas eu nunca consegui Edward. Essa gravidez? Que Deus me perdoe, mas é apenas o resultado de um relacionamento aonde eu tentei de todas as formas amar aquela pessoa, mas tudo nele me lembrava você e ao mesmo tempo eu não podia continuar pois nada nele era você porque ele não era você. Quando eu me vi grávida pensei que poderia enfim pensar em alguém além de você, graças a Deus isso funcionou! Eu amo meu filho como nunca amei nada na minha vida, e se eu amasse apenas ele pelo resto da minha vida, pra mim isso estava bem! Até hoje, quando eu topo com você na esquina da minha casa!

Bella segurou sua grande barriga protetoramente e abre a porta da casa. Edward mais uma vez estava sem reação, apenas digerindo as palavras dela.

- Se eu te destrocei Edward, me perdoe. Mas eu me destrocei no caminho também. Quando eu quebrei o seu coração, eu também despedacei o meu. E eu não me perdoo por isso...

Edward a viu sair da sua vida novamente por aquela porta. Ela o amava naquela época, ele era o homem da vida dela e o pai de seu bebê não representava nada. Era isso mesmo que ele tinha entendido?

Bella saiu do apartamento de Edward sem olhar para trás, ela não podia suportar a dor no rosto do homem que ela tanto amou. Ela não podia suportar saber que ele ainda sofria por ela. A mulher saiu sem rumo e após algum tempo percebeu que estava na praticamente em frente ao seu prédio. O único pensamento dela era o de se esconder da vida novamente e deixar que o tempo e o seu bebê que estava pra chegar preenchessem essa angustia que ela sentia.

Dois dias se passaram. Bella acordou com dor. Não era a mesma dor que ela sentia todos os dias. Não era uma dor emocional. Era uma dor física. O pânico tomou conta dela e ela começou a juntar todas as coisas que ela começou a separar para a chegada de seu filho. Não era para o bebê nascer agora, porém as fortes emoções e a falta de cuidado por si mesma nos últimos dias fizeram com que seu bebê resolvesse vir consolá-la mais cedo.

- Nem nasceu e já quer me trazer preocupações querido? – Bella se abaixou para pegar a pequena malinha que continhas algumas roupinhas e uma forte contração a fez ficar rígida. Isso só era pra acontecer daqui a duas semanas. – Calma meu filho, já já estaremos no hospital.

A campainha de Bella tocou e ela imaginou que fosse o taxi que ela pediu a cinco minutos para pegá-la. Ledo engano. Parado à sua porta estava um Edward descabelado, parecendo não ter se barbeado a um bom tempo e fedendo a cigarros e hortelã.

Ao avistá-lo Bella se assustou, seus grandes olhos se arregalaram e ela segurou o fôlego. O poder daqueles olhos era maior do que qualquer contração. Ela não via mais a tristeza em seus olhos, tinha algum brilho por trás deles.

- Co... como assim? O que você está fazendo aqui? Como me encontrou? – Bella parecia agoniada, gaguejava e falava rápido demais, algo não estava certo com ela e Edward percebeu isso.

- Depois que você saiu, eu só conseguia pensar no que você me disse e depois de eu me sentir um babaca completo eu sai de apartamento em apartamento perguntando por alguma Isabella Swan. Hoje eu entrei nesse prédio e o porteiro que é muito simpático me falou que você morava aqui e eu subi os sete lances de escada pra poder chegar mais rápido porque parece que está tendo alguma mudança no prédio e os elevadores estão meio... – Edward parou ao ver a cara de dor que Bella fazia - Bella algum problema? Você ta sentindo alguma coisa?

-Contrações Edward! Eu preciso ir para o hospital e o meu taxi deve estar esperando!

Edward entrou no modo automático. Saiu em direção ao elevador deixando uma Bella atônita sem saber o que ele estava fazendo. Logo depois ele voltou.

- Eu já chamei o elevador e eu estou de carro, estou te levando ao hospital. Depois terminamos esta conversa.

Bella agradeceu e se levantou quando sentiu água inundar seu tapete novo, sua bolsa tinha estourado. A mulher se ruborizou pela situação em que se encontrava.

- Bem, pelo menos não foi em algum sofá de couro italiano. – Ela soltou sem imaginar que o carro de Edward possuía bancos de couros italianos. Ele por sua vez apenas sorriu torto pela ironia e se propôs a ajudá-la.

Após ela se trocar e mais uma rodada de contração, eles estavam seguros dentro do elevador. Bella não podia entender o que ele estava fazendo ali e porque a ajudava. Ele a odiava!

-Edward, por quê?

- Porque o que Bella?

- Porque você veio?

A porta do elevador se abriu e com ela mais uma contração cegou forte, Bella estava assustada com o intervalo entre elas, estavam próximas. Seu bebê nasceria logo.

- Tem alguém com pressa ai Bella, vamos para o hospital. – Edward disse e sorriu torto para a garota á sua frente, o mesmo sorriso torto que a deixava encantada tantos anos atrás.

A viagem ao hospital foi rápida, afinal estavam a apenas duas quadras. Ao chegarem já estava tudo pronto, nada como um telefonema do Dr. Cullen para deixar o PS aceso. Para surpresa das enfermeiras e do médico de plantão Dr. Cullen não chegou com algum acidentado e sim com uma bela mulher em trabalho de parto, uma bela mulher que ele fez muita questão de ajudar a sair do carro e que ele mesmo carregou para a cadeira de rodas mais próxima. Ele mesmo deu os dados da garota, como nome, endereço, tipo sanguíneo e alergias, ele ainda _lembrava de tudo. _Para Bella só restou o trabalho de sentir contrações e se preparar para a chegada de seu filho.

Não demorou muito e uma linda garotinha veio ao mundo. Bella não quis saber o sexo da criança durante a gravidez e a surpresa por ser uma menininha foi muito bem vinda. Sua companheirinha de passeios, compras e coisas de meninas. Quando a enfermeira novata entregou a criança a Edward, que acompanhava o parto ela simplesmente disse: "Uma linda garota papai, parabéns!" E Edward sorriu não corrigindo a moça imaginando o quanto seria bom que isso fosse realmente verdade.

Bella apenas o observava, suas reações não eram a de um cara que a odiava. Ele a tinha perdoado? Quando Edward entregou a pequena bebê para o colo de sua mãe para a primeira mamada, Bella se encantou com o que ela via.

-Edward! Olha pra mim! Porque isso?

Edward olhou para os lados, ele não sabia como falar isso, e os acontecimentos dos últimos dias foram muito intensos, foram horas de sono perdido, mais de cem portas fechadas na sua cara. Tudo pra ele estar aqui com essa mulher e essa criança. Ele suspirou.

- Porque eu estou aqui Bella? Porque eu nunca te esqueci. Quando você saiu da minha casa depois de ter dito tudo aquilo eu não poderia deixar você sair da minha vida novamente. Eu não suportaria apenas te deixar sair mais uma vez. Porque mesmo depois de tanto tempo, de todos os anos, e frustrações. Mesmo depois de achar que eu te odiasse. Eu te amo. _E só estou feliz com você. Eu só sou feliz com você. Você é a minha felicidade._

Bella não sabia se sorria ou se chorava. Ela sentia que seu coração estava voltando a içar inteiro. E ela sabia que o coração de Edward também estava se curando.

- Obrigada Edward. Obrigada. Prometo não te magoar. - Edward se aproximou e beijou sua testa, as lágrimas caiam sobre as bochechas de Bella e ele limpou algumas.

- Promete nunca mais me abandonar Bella? Porque se você fizer isso novamente eu temo não conseguir...

-Shiiii... Eu nunca mais vou te deixar Edward! – Bella sorria.

- Não me despedace novamente. – Ele sussurrava.

-Nunca mais Edward. Nunca mais.

**_._**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Cara, como sou péssima com títulos...kkkkkkkk**

**Um obrigadíssima especial para Ana Lúcia que me ajudou pra caramba!**

**Bom, o que acharam? Espero que tenha gostado MaahRobsten, e desculpe se essa minha ideia não foi assim como você tinha imaginado...rs**

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (/) ~oneshotoculta**


End file.
